Una decisión, un cambio
by My hope dead
Summary: Bella tiene problemas como cualquier adolescente, una traición cambiara las cosas y ella por tristeza y dolor se va a Phoenix, ¿Que pasara cuando aparezca una Bella totalmente diferente?/Advertencias: AU/Ooc. EDITANDO.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated:** K+  
**Idioma:** Spanish.  
**Genero:** Romance/Drama.  
**Personajes: **Bella/Edward.  
**Advertencias:** AU/Ooc.

**Summary:**  
Bella tiene problemas como cualquier adolescente, una traición cambiara las cosas y ella por tristeza y dolor se va a Phoenix, ¿Que pasara cuando aparezca una Bella totalmente diferente?

**Disclaimer:** Twilight ni sus personajes, me pertenecen. Son de Sthepanie Meyer, solo la trama de la historia es mía...

**…**

**-En el colegio, 6:30 a.m.-**

-Jajaja- Soltó una carcajada Félix, apenas me vio- ¡Ahí llegó la "Aplanadora"!-Se burló, embozando una sonrisa.

_Mi nombre, Isabella Marie Swan; tengo problemas como cualquier adolescente. Mido 1,65 y tengo problemas de peso, soy demasiado torpe como para realizar un deporte sin llegar a tocar el suelo antes, además de que no podía al tener sobrepeso; mis pasos eran demasiado lentos y torpes. Mis ojos son marrones, al igual que mi cabello, saque la piel blanca de mi madre por lo que cuando me lastimaba, los moretones eran lo que más destacaba en ella._

-¡Ey, cuidado! ¡Nos va a caer encima! -dijo Alec, corriendo hacia su "amigo" y chocando las palmas.

Solo he tenido dos amigas.

Rosalie Hale, una chica con un cuerpo envidiable para todas pero una gran persona, tiene el pelo rubio natural y no, no es hueca como las demás rubias artificiales; contaba con unos ojos azules fríos como el hielo con las personas que no conoce y los chicos que solo la buscan para salir por su dinero o por su aspecto, la verdad era una persona muy sobreprotectora con aquellos que se habían ganado su confianza. Tenía una manera muy peculiar de denominar a la sociedad actual: _Una porquería. _

Alice Cullen, una pequeña duendecillo con el cabello negro corto, con las puntas mirando hacia todos lados; muy hiperactiva, y con una gran adicción a las compras, si pudiera tendría todo un centro comercial metido en su closet, aunque pensándolo bien, si se acerca mucho a eso. Tiene los ojos de color verde esmeralda al igual que su hermano.

Edward, hermano de Alice; honestamente no nos hemos visto mucho por lo cual no se absolutamente nada de él actualmente. Mis amigas, siempre me han defendido y me acompañan en las noches que lloro, y a decir verdad, han sido muchas.

-¡Déjenla, cuerda de imbéciles! ¡Váyanse a la m...a ver si allá los quieren! –Grito Rosalie, con paso decidido acercándose a ellos, y sin pensar más les dio una cachetada a cada uno; dejándolos shokeados para después mirarnos con furia. Casi podía ver que echaban aire de las orejas, solo les faltaba enojarse un poco más y explotarían, y eso era peligroso...por lo que las jale para poder irnos.

**-A las 9:30 p.m. -**

Después de regresar del liceo, me quede en mi casa llorando en mi habitación. Rose y Ali, ya después de varias horas perdidas llorando, se quedaron dormidas en mi cama. Yo por mi parte no podía dormir, así que decidí salir al patio sin hacer ruido, era una noche hermosa. La luna brillaba hermosamente, era tan distante y brillante, embobada me quede un rato mirándola. Hasta que decidí hacer una promesa, ya no volvería a ser débil.

-Tu luna, tan hermosa y resplandeciente, que acompañas a todos en las noches de soledad; juró que me volveré una chica hermosa y talentosa. Crearé un caparazón a mi alrededor, juro que hare que todas las personas que se burlan de mí se tragaran sus palabras así sea lo último que haga.-Dije en un suave murmullo, mirando en dirección a la luna. A paso lento me dirigí a mi habitación, ya era muy tarde y después me levantaría con tremendas ojeras, recibiendo un regaño de parte de Ali y Rose.

"_Pero…vale la pena, ¿o no?_"

**…...**

**NOTA: **

Realmente lo siento por estar desaparecida todo este tiempo. Me pondré manos a la obra con todas las historias. En especial a los que les gusto el fanfic de Naruto.

Tuve unos pequeños percances, y no pude seguir escribiendo. Retomare lo más rápido que pueda.

En cuanto a esta historia, fue la primera que hice, le tengo cariño, pero debo admitir que casi me sangran los ojos cuando me puse a editarla. Verán pequeños cambios, pero lo que si son radicales son los de mi forma de escribir y redactar. He leído bastante, y he mejorado. Y pues nada, espero que les guste la parte editada.

Lamento los inconvenientes. 

**Editado. 05/07/2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo I: Último día de clases. **

******Disclaimer:** Twilight ni sus personajes, me pertenecen. Son de Sthepanie Meyer, solo la trama de la historia es mía.

**...**

Como todos los días, me levante temprano para ir al instituto, por fin se acabaría esa tortura, además de que podría descansar de las bromas pesadas de Félix y Alec, que al parecer no tenían nada más que hacer con su patética vida. Me coloque unos leguis que disimulaban un poco mi sobre peso, pero no pude evitar que mi mente recordara lo que paso ayer.

-Jajaja- Soltó una carcajada Félix, apenas me vio- ¡Ahí llegó la "Aplanadora"!-Se burló, embozando una sonrisa.

-¡Ey, cuidado! ¡Nos va a caer encima!-dijo Alec, corriendo hacia su "amigo" y chocando las palmas.

¿Por qué tenían que hacer bromas tan fuera de lugar? Ellos no sabían lo que se sentía ser despreciados por tu aspecto nada más. Claro, como ellos pertenecían a una de las familias más ricas de Forks, se creían con el derecho de pisotear al que se le viniera en gana. Pero esa cambiaría, nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza en mi vida, como en ese momento.

"Pero me vengare…por supuesto que lo haré."

…

Sin más baje de mi habitación, hacia la cocina, ya mi padre tenía que haberse ido a la comisaria, y mi madre debería de estar dándose un baño. Me encogí de hombros, tome una tostada y un jugo de naranja, iba a llegar tarde si no me apuraba, y con lo rápido que iba mi Pick-up, lo más probable era que llegara hasta después de la primera hora. Apurada corrí hacia la camioneta-un milagro, no haberme caído-la prendí, y arranque a lo máximo que se podía, y aun así…era demasiado lenta.

Me estaba bajando de la camioneta,- gracias a dios no habían sonado el timbre- cuando veo a Alice llegando junto con Rose, dando brinquitos como siempre.

-¡Hola, Bellita!-me dijo al tiempo que me daba un abrazo que me deja sin aire.

-Ali, si me dejaras respirar te lo agradecería muchísimo -le dije con la respiración entrecortada, para mi alivio me soltó, pero no paso mucho antes de que Rose me diera un cálido abrazo, muchos decían que ella era muy fría, pero no sabían cuan equivocados estaban.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?-me dijo mirándome con ojos analíticos, buscando en mi alguna falla, pero no encontraría ninguna. ¡Por dios, si dejaría de ver a los niñitos de mami y papi durante las vacaciones!

-Muy bien Rose-le dije con una sonrisa, pero una voz demasiado burlona me interrumpió de forma brusca.

-¡Miren quien está aquí!, ¿No les parece genial?-Dijo Alec, mirándome burlón como siempre, con esas sonrisas se parecía al gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

-¡Corre, corre! ¡Que nos puede tragar! Total…es y será siempre, una _a-p-l-a-n-a-d-o-r-_a -dijo Feliz de forma cínica, ¿Es que no se cansaban nunca?.

Sentí mi sangre hervir, ellos no valían la pena; la verdad que no, pero siempre que ellos molestaban todos agachaban la cabeza…muy pocos les hacían frente, pero eso cambiara por que no volveré a permitir que me humillen, ya no más una Bella débil.

-¿Saben qué? Félix, Alec… -Les dije con infinita calma, aunque en realidad estaba pensando en cómo me vengaría de ellos, si vengarse es malo…pero ellos necesitaban una lección, además que así veían un poquito de cómo se sentía estar del otro lado.

-¿Qué?-dijeron al mismo tiempo, una sonrisa malévola se instaló en mi rostro.

-Pueden burlarse todo lo que quieran, ustedes no son más que dos niñitos que necesitan burlarse de los demás para sentirse bien, sus personalidades lo que dan es asco, ¿Esperan así que todos los aprecian? Más perdidos no pueden estar, los que los respetan simplemente lo hacen por su dinero- les dije burlonamente- Cuando menos lo esperen, estarán más solos que nunca, y ya nadie les prestara a atención… ¡Ah, se me olvidaba!-les dije con una sonrisa y voz inocente-

Le hice una seña a Rose y Alice para que los entretuvieran, a pesar de que ellas les trataban mal, a los muy bobos les encantaban tener chicas con ellos, Rosalie y Alice no serían la excepción; coqueteándoles durante un momento, olvidaron todo lo que les había dicho, Felix y Alec pusieron una mirada "seductora"…que la verdad, no lo era.

Como los dos tenían Educación Física a la primera hora cargaban los monos y la camisa deportiva del instituto y como estaba de moda, usar los pantalones flojos y sueltos, decidí dejarlos en ridículo, como una pequeña venganza.

Me acerque rápidamente, y…

-Jajaja -Exploto todo el mundo en risas. Nunca pensé que Alec y Félix…usaran una ropa interior tan…extravagante, hasta parecía que la compraban en la misma tienda. La verdad era un espectáculo digno de ver, indignados se subieron el mono de Educación Física y con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, me lanzaron una mirada fría y hasta podía leer en ellos "Te haremos algo, mil veces peor que esto…disfrútalo mientras puedas."

¡Claro que lo disfrutaría!

-Esta nos las pagas, Swan- dijo Félix, arrastrando a Alec con el por el pasillo, atravesando la multitud que se había formado para ver el espectáculo.

-Ya lo veremos…-Respondí en un murmullo sin que nadie me escuchara, pero después no pude más que empezarme a reír.- ¡Jajaja!- Fui con Alice y Rose que se encontraban un poco más apartadas de donde yo estaba. Como el timbre ya iba a sonar, los estudiantes que se habían amontonado en el pasillo, ya se dirigían a sus aulas.

-No pensé que fueras capas, sus caras estaban de foto… -Decía Alice riéndose junto con Rose.

-¿Quién dijo que no hay fotos?- Rose saco su teléfono, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Genial! Después de todo, ellos siempre les hacen maldades a las personas…-Y justamente, sonó el timbre.

- ¡Bueno ya vamos a clases!- les dije tomándolas por los brazos y empezar a caminar hacia el salón de literatura.- ¡Que vamos a llegar tarde!

...

**EDITADO. 05/07/2013**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo II: Encuentro en el pasillo. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight ni sus personajes, me pertenecen. Son de Sthepanie Meyer, solo la trama de la historia es mía.**

...

Las tres entramos, sentándonos en nuestros asientos mientras que la Profesora María, una mujer de unos 50 años de edad; menudita y un poco regordeta, con el cabello teñido de un oscuro color rojo, con la piel un poco tostada por el sol; su cabellera hacía juego con sus grandes y expresivos ojos cafés, escondidos detrás de unas gafas muy señoriales. Vestía un pantalón negro, acompañado de una camisa blanca a cuadros color rojo. Era mi profesora preferida, sobre todo por encantarle Cumbres Borrascosas, uno de mis libros favoritos. Estábamos por iniciar un debate, incluso la profesora ya había ordenado sacar unas cuantas páginas, pero unos leves toques en la puerta lo impidieron.

-Buen día, joven. Lo estábamos esperando. –Saludó la Profesora mientras abría la puerta. Me estire un poco para ver quién era el recién llegado, pero me llevo una sorpresa cuando veo a un chico de cabello cobrizo alborotado; rasgos definidos pero masculinos y unos increíbles y profundos ojos de color esmeralda, enfundado en unos blue jeans, y un suéter manga larga color verde oscuro, totalmente pegado a su figura.

-Buen día, Profesora. Disculpe la tardanza. – Se disculpó cortésmente, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la profesora. – Tranquilo Joven, puede sentarse al lado de la Señorita Swan, ¿Sabe quién es, no? – Respondió ella.

"_¿Por qué solo estas cosas me pasan a mí? Diosito, dame un respiro." _Refunfuñe mentalmente, volteando los ojos.

Él asintió, pareciendo una estrella de cine. Prosiguió a sentarse en el puesto libre a mi lado.

Claro que me conocía, era la mejor amiga de Alice desde que era pequeña. Incluso desde pequeños habíamos jugado una o dos veces. Pero el creció, dejando atrás a ese pequeño niño adorable. Dando paso a un adolescente en todas las de la ley, y no hace falta decir, que la mayor población femenina de Forks suspiraba solo por verlo caminar a unos cuantos metros.

La profesora inició la clase nuevamente, mientras nos hablaba sobre Cumbres Borrascosas.

-Muy bien chicos, vamos a hacer un abrebocas sobre el libro, el cual para cuando vuelvan a clase, deberán de haberlo leído, ya que para ese entonces será la prueba…-Las quejas y los gritos no se hicieron esperar por parte de la mayoría de los alumnos. - ¡Silencio! – Gritó la profesora María, evidentemente indignada ante tanto barullo. – No me hagan enojar, o les hago un examen de resumen literario de tres libros de autores clásicos. – Amenazó. Los gritos cesaron, pero los murmullos en desaprobación no desaparecieron.

"_Por Dios, ¿Qué les cuesta leer un libro? Son mucho mejor que la televisión. " _

_-_Cumbres Borrascosas es un excelente libro, su autora es Emily Bronte, la publicaron por primera vez en 1847, bajo el seudónimo de Ellis Bell…La novela trata sobre el amor que nace entre Catherine Earnshaw y su hermano adoptivo Heathcliff….- Y así siguió la profesora, contando con mucho esmero sobre la novela.

De las hojas que la profesora nos mandó a sacar en un inició, arranque un pedazo y escribí:

"**Mary Alice Brandon, ¿¡Qué hace tu hermano aquí!? **

**Att: Una furiosa Bella con deseos de matarte. " **

Disimuladamente le tiré el papelito, mientras me hacía la loca con la profesora, ya que esta repentinamente tenía la mirada clavada en mí. De seguro me había visto por el rabillo del ojo, pero no decía nada las miles de discusiones que teníamos respecto al libro, demostraba que ya me sabía el libro al revés y al derecho.

Unos minutos luego, me llego un papelito. Lo desdoble, mirando la respuesta. Enarque una ceja al ver las llamativas caritas alrededor del mensaje.

"**Bueno querida hermanita del alma llamada Bella…Pues, ¿Ver clases, no?"**

Me voltee y le mande una mirada fulminante desde mi sitio, no estaba muy lejos, en la misma fila que yo, sólo que un puesto más atrás, debido que atrás de mí estaba sentada Rose, mirando con algo de interés a la Profesora. Le respondí.

"**Alice, hermanita querida del alma…si realmente quieres que me deje arrastrar por el centro comercial la próximas cuarenta mil veces, más te vale me digas que hace tu hermano aquí… ¡Sí él estaba en las clases opcionales de contaduría! Además, estamos finalizando curso. Es extraño que ese cambio. Más vale, que me expliques. Ya. " **

Le coloque una carita enojada, y le pase el papelito. Casi al instante respondió:

"**Bueno, bueno, es que…casi no estoy pasando tiempo con él, y le convencí para que se cambiara de clases para poder estar con él un poquito más de tiempo, no te enojes, ¿Sí?" **

Lance un bufido, decidida a no ir más de compras con ella. Estuve a punto de responderle, pero sonó el timbre. Mire a la Profesora, mientras está lanzaba un suspiro. Estaba casi segura que la mitad estaban emocionados por salir corriendo del salón,

-Jóvenes, eso es todo. Espero que se lean el libro, y traigan material suficiente en sus mentecillas para discutirlo al regreso de clases. Qué tengan unas felices vacaciones. – Se despidió. Todos se levantaron, dispuestos a irse como alma que lleva el diablo. Yo me quede un poco más rezagada, haciéndole señas a Rose e Alice para que me esperaran un momento afuera, regalándole una tímida sonrisa a la Profesora.

-Qué tenga felices vacaciones igualmente, Profesora. –

-Bella, niña…Gracias, me saludas a tu padre. – Me abrazo amistosamente, para luego soltarme.

-No hay de qué. –

Las horas pasaron lenta y tediosamente. Luego de dos horas de Física, tres de química y dos de Educación Física,-en la cual duramos varios minutos en los vestidores, cambiándonos. - sonó el último timbre del día.

-¡Por fin! – Exclamo Rose. Vestida con el uniforme de deporte.

-¡Nos vamos, nos vamos! –Gritó feliz Alice, con los brazos arriba. Parecía una niña a la que le acababan de dar un dulce. – Vamos a recoger las cosas.

-Tranquila Alice, ya vamos. –

Fuimos a recoger nuestras cosas a los casilleros de los vestidores, claro, no sin antes cambiarnos de ropa por la nuestra normal. Salimos hablando por el pasillo, sin darnos cuentas que unos pocos metros detrás de nosotras, venía Edward, junto con otras tres personas.

-¡Ey, Alice! ¡Espéranos! – Gritó Edward, seguido por dos muchachos y una chica. Nosotras nos detuvimos por cortesía, no me pasó desapercibido que llamo específicamente a Alice.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a nosotras, los reconocí.

La chica era Tanya, una muchacha muy bonita, con el cabello rojizo y la piel morena; buen cuerpo, delgada y esbelta. Contaba con unos ojos eléctricos que estaban derrochaban arrogancia y superioridad por donde mirasen. Vestía unos pequeños shorts de color negro, cubrían solo lo necesario, con una camisa escotada roja manga larga, descubierta en casi toda la espalda y una porción de los hombros. Acompañada de unos tacones de ocho centímetros de alto.

Estaba un chico rubio; Jasper. Uno de los mejores amigos de Edward desde la infancia. Hacía gala de unos penetrantes ojos azules como el mar, pálido, de contextura musculosa, pero igualmente delgado. Era el hermano gemelo de Rose, son casi idénticos, sólo que Jasper tiene la piel un poco más blanca.

El último chico, Emmet. Parecía un oso, pero te olvidas de eso cuando sonríe con esa sonrisa tan infantil suya, y se le marcan los hoyuelos. Era alto, todo un mastodonte. Con el cabello castaño, y los ojos café oscuro. Musculoso. Vestía una camisa manga larga de rayas grises y unos pantalones ajustados color café.

Ellos cuatro se la vivían juntos, Tanya es la novia de Edward. Pero Alice no daba su visto bueno a esa relación, debido a que Tanya tenía cierta forma de _bicicleta del pueblo. _

Jasper y Emmet se hicieron a un lado, conversando algo sobre algún partido de beisbol reciente.

Tanya me miro despectivamente, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Alice y Rose.

-¿Qué quieres, Edward?- Pregunto Alice impaciente.

-Quería preguntarse sí…- Mire a Edward mientras hablaba, casi al instante sentí más profundo los ojos de Tanya en mí. Quería hacerme pequeñita, desaparecer de la tierra.

-¡Eddie! – Interrumpió Tanya con una voz chillona.- Mi amor…vámonos a otro lado, no quiero estar con gente tan…_fea y gorda…_- Enfatizó mirándome de arriba abajo. Yo agache la cabeza, ocultando mis ojos ahora cristalinos del resto. Él evito mirarme por todos los medios. Rose intento dar un paso adelante para defenderme, me miro, y negué con la cabeza. No tenía caso.

"_Así de fea soy, eh…" _

-Pero Tanya, tengo que hablar con Alice…

-Vamos Eddie, te tengo una sorpresa, ¿Me vas a hacer esperar? –Le hizo un puchero que a lenguas se veía era para manipularlo.

Pero al parecer él no veía eso.

Resignado se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento, Alice. Hablaré contigo en la casa. – Se disculpó con una sonrisa incómoda.

-Qué bajo y patético has caído. – Casi le escupe las palabras- Dejándote manipular por…_esta_…- Hizo una mueca de asco mirando a Tanya.

Tanya se indignó tanto que se puso roja.

"_No se siente precisamente lindo cuando te lo hacen a ti, ¿Verdad?" _

-Vámonos. – Dijo suavemente Edward. Les hizo una seña a Emmet y Jasper, tomo a Tanya por un brazo con delicadeza, casi como si fuera una muñeca, y la empujo para que avanzara.

Se fueron.

Y yo me derrumbe, soltando pequeñas lágrimas y con mi cabello aun cubriéndome los costados de la cara. Alice y Rose me abrazaron, no había más que decir.

"_Para una persona cómo yo, los consuelos no funcionan…" _

Agradecía internamente que las clases hubieran terminado, sería insoportable estar con los ojos enrojecidos por todo el instituto.  
Caminamos hasta el aparcamiento, y cada una se montó en su coche. Yo en mi camioneta, Alice en su Porsche, y Rose en su BMW.

_Gorda, gorda…_

¿No era suficiente con mirarme en el espejo y detestar mi reflejo? Yo sé que estoy gorda, pero así y todo, tengo dos amigas que me aman. Mi cabello castaño es de lo más común, mis ojos también, y mi figura, llena de _sobrepeso. _

¿Por qué no podía ser igual de delgada que las demás?

¿Así cómo Rose?

¿O cómo Alice?

Ignore los cláxones, y seguí reflexionando, hasta que llegamos a mi casa. Y concluí que, no podía dejarme vencer por Tanya. Ya le demostraría quién de las dos valía más. De eso estoy segura.

Nos estacionamos y nos bajamos de nuestros respectivos autos, en un extraño silencio de complicidad, ellas dos se quedaron un poco más atrás. Entre a la casa, y pase por el pequeño comedor hasta llegar a la cocina. En dónde se encontraba mi madre cocinando. Con su delantal morado, sus zapatillas negras y una camisa y un pescador blanco debajo. Llegue a su lado, abrazándola por la espalda, hundiendo mi cara en ella.

-¿Hija? – Se sorprendió. - ¿Qué sucedió? – Su tono de voz se suavizo, se dio la vuelta y me abrazo.

-Mamá...necesito un cambio, en el instituto hay ciertas…_personas, _que me molestan. No puedo dejarme pisotear ni una vez más por ellos. – Trate que mi tono de voz no sonara tan vulnerable, pero la sonrisa cálida que me regalo, llena de comprensión y _preocupación_, me dio a entender que no lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Hija, yo siempre te voy a querer, seas como seas. Siempre vas a ser esa pequeña bebé que cargue en mis brazos ese 13 de septiembre. Con tus manitas y tu cuerpecito regordete, eras una ternurita aún en pañales. – Sonreí ante sus palabras. Al menos, sabía que contaba con el apoyo de mi madre.

-Lo sé, mamá. Gracias. – Respondí.

-Y…mi niña, ¿Dónde dejaste a Alice y a Rose? – Me miro enarcando una de sus cejas.

- Ehm…pues…-Balbucee. ¿Dónde rayos se habían metido?

Casi como un llamado, entro una Alice dando pequeños saltos, al lado de una exasperada Rose.

"_Seguramente discutieron por algo."_

_-_¡Así se habla, Bella! – Se lanzó a abrazarme el duendecillo.

"_Un momento…ellas se quedaron afuera, ¿Cómo es posible que sepa que le dije a mi madre? " _

_-_Y antes de qué preguntes…-Hablo Rose. – Todo se escucha a través de estas paredes.

Sonreí levemente. Esas eran mis amigas.

Y así Rose se unió al abrazo, al igual que mi madre.

-Mi niña, comenzamos a partir de mañana. –

-Bella, nosotras nos vamos de compras, acaba de salir la nueva línea de ropa de _Gucci…- _Comenzó a decir Rose, interrumpida por Alice.

-¡Y tú vienes con nosotras! – Nos soltamos del abrazo grupal, y mordí mi labio inferior. No tenía ganas de hacer un maratón por tiendas en el centro comercial, mirando esos cuerpos perfectos y yo bueno…_yo soy yo…_

-No...Alice…yo realmente… -Hice un gesto de disculpa. – No tengo ganas de ir, ¿Puede ser para la próxima? Tengo que pensar muchas cosas…

Alice se quedó unos momentos en silencio, con su mirada clavada en mí.

Soltó un suspiro.

-Está bien, pero no te acostumbres a esto. – Refunfuño.

-Lo sé, Alice, lo sé. –

Luego de despedirse correctamente de mi madre, se fueron. Me despedí de mi madre con una pequeña sonrisa y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Subí las escaleras, en dirección a mi cuarto. Entre cerrando la puerta suavemente, me quite la ropa y me puse mi pijama que consistía en un pantalón largo y una camisa manga larga holgada.

_Mañana sería un día diferente…_

_..._

**EDITADO. 05/07/2013**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo III: Día de entrenamiento.**

******Disclaimer:** Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son de Sthepanie Meyer, solo la trama de la historia es mía.

**...**

_**-Al día siguiente. Mi habitación, 6:30 a.m.-**_

_Estaba soñando algo lindo, estoy segura de ello…_

-¡Vamos Bella, levántate!- Grito mi madre dando un portazo a la vez que entraba escandalosamente a mi cuarto, tirándome todo un balde de agua fría.

_Pero el agua fría me jodió el sueño y cualquier cosa relacionado con él…_

_-_¡MAMÁ!- Grite. Había mojado mis sábanas, mis almohadas, y mi pijama. Sí, mi madre es experta en arruinar las cosas.

Me ignoro.

-¡Vamos, vamos, no quiero quejas! – Exclamó. - ¡Tienes que entrenar! – Me señalo acusadoramente con su dedo índice. A lo que yo alce una ceja. - ¡Y ve a bañarte, te puedes enfermar! – Salió alegremente de la habitación, no sin antes gritar:

-_¡Tienes cinco minutos para estar lista! – _

Me dio un tic en la ceja.

_¿De quién era la culpa si me llegaba a enfermar?_

Dando un suspiro de resignación, tome mis cosas para cambiarme. Unos pescadores negros y una franelilla blanca, junto con unos cacheteros negros y un sostén blanco.

Tome la toalla y me metí a bañar. Siempre evitando mirarme en el espejo. Sí cuando estaba normal era fea, no tenía ganas de verme recién levantada con los cauchos marcándose gracias a mi pijama actualmente húmedo.

No pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando ya estaba bajando las escaleras recién bañada, con mi cabello húmedo y la cara despejada. Me senté en la mesa del comedor, mirando los platos acomodados perfectamente en la superficie. Había dos de frutas y uno con un sándwich. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que mi apareciera con dos vasos de agua, y uno de zumo de naranja.

Mi madre se llevó una fresa a la boca mientras me miraba.

-¿Estás preparada para hoy? –

Tome un sorbo de agua mientras le devolvía la mirada.

"_No madre…no podrás asustarme…Ya tome la decisión, no hay marcha atrás."_

-Estoy lista, madre. – Le mire retadoramente pero con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

-_Perfecto_, hija. –

Escuchamos el sonido de pasos por las escaleras, nos volteamos y vimos a mi papá bajando con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Recién bañado, y totalmente perfumado, luciendo pulcramente su uniforme policial.

Mi madre se levantó de la mesa con una sonrisa de adolescente enamorada en su rostro. Mi padre abrió sus brazos, invitándola. Y tal cual adolescente con su primer amor, se lanzó a ellos plantándole un cálido y tierno beso.

-Buen día, cariño. – Dijo mi papá con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Buen día, amor. – Respondió ella.

Y se volvieron a besar.

"_Algún día… ¿Yo encontraría a mi pareja ideal? Esa pareja con la que duraré hasta viejita, con la que tendré hijos… ¿Realmente existirá?"_

Aún con ese pensamiento suspendido en mi mente, hice una falsa mueca de asco, mirándolos.

-¡Ey!- Exclamé. - ¡Qué esta su hija presente en el comedor!

Sus risas a coro se escucharon, y no pude evitar reírme también.

-Buen día, hija. – Saludó mi padre aun abrazando a mi madre.

Se veían tan lindos juntos.

-Buen día, papá. –Le di una pequeña sonrisa. No hacía falta más palabras entre él y yo.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa. Y mi padre, literalmente, _ engullo _el sándwich y se levantó de la mesa con prisa.

-Voy tarde a la comisaria. – Dijo ante nuestras miradas. – Adiós chicas. Vuelvo para la cena. – Se despidió, saliendo por la puerta principal.

-¡Adiós! – Respondimos mi madre y yo.

Terminamos de desayunar unos diez minutos después, y mi madre salió pitando hacía su habitación, no sin antes gritarme:

-¡Espérame en el patio! ¡En un segundo estaré contigo! -

"_Realmente…no quiero saber que estará buscando…"_Pensé con verdadera resignación.

Una vez en el patio y con mi madre sosteniendo una soga y un cronometro, comenzó el ajetreado día de entrenamiento.

-Trota 10 minutos Bella. – Me ordeno. – Pero, primero das una vuelta caminando. Cuando yo diga ya, comenzaras a trotar a paso ligero.

Y así comencé, luego de dar la vuelta, inicié con los diez minutos de trote.

No llevaba ni cinco, y ya estaba cansada.

-¡Vamos Bella! –Gritó mi madre con enojo. – Si no aguantas bien los diez minutos, ¿Cómo esperas bajar de peso?

"_Demostrare que puedo bajar de peso…lo haré, lo haré….Debo aguantar. " _Me repetía constantemente en mi mente.

Así pasaron los diez minutos, mientras sentía la mirada abrazadora de mi madre en la espalda. Pero eso era sólo el comienzo.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora vamos con los saltos en tijeras, quiero que hagas diez series de veinticinco cada una. –Me informo. – Comienza. ¡Ya!

Termine los saltos en tijera…Y ella camino hasta colocarse al final del patio.

-¡Camina en cuclillas desde donde estás, hasta donde estoy yo! –Gritó. – Cada vez que hagas una ida y vuelta, llevaras una. Quiero cinco series de diez.

Cuando termine, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sudada, sentía como si no pudiera respirar. Y mi madre me lanzó una botella de agua, que agarre al vuelo y me la tome en unos segundos.

-¿Lista? –

-No, pero sigamos. – Respondí. A lo que ella se rió silenciosamente.

Fue y amarro la soga en la base de un árbol, hasta tensarla completamente y amarrarla a otra base. Yo me le quede mirando como si estuviera loca, ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera?

-Ok, Bella. Vas a saltar de un lado al otro, a medida que aguantes, iré poniendo un poco más arriba la soga, ¿Entendido? –

"_Por el amor de dios…." _

…

Y así la pasamos hasta que se hicieron las doce, luego de una casi interminable serie de ejercicios demoledores para mí, entramos a la casa. Ella se tomó un vaso de agua, mientras buscaba algo de comida para calentar.

"_Todo me va a doler mañana…"_

-Anda báñate, Bella. – Me dijo mi madre cuando me vio subir las escaleras. – Alice y Rose van a venir por ti. Y te irás almorzada, no debes comer nada de comida rápida. ¿Ok?

-Ok. – Respondí.

Subí a mi cuarto con cada molécula de mi ser protestando, saque de mi closet unos jeans oscuros, y una blusa a cuadros gris oscuro que me quedaba algo holgada y la toalla, junto con la ropa interior. Me mire en el espejo a cuerpo completo que estaba en la parte interna de unas de las puertas del closet.

Piernas gordas. Caderas anchas. Brazos gordos.

Abdomen gordo.

_Todo en sobrepeso. _

"_Detesto mi reflejo en el espejo…."_

Cerré mis ojos con asco, y me metí a bañar rápidamente. Diez minutos después, salí del baño completamente vestida, encontrándome con Alice y Rose sentadas de lo más cómodas en el borde de mi cama.

-Hola Bella. – Saludo Rose.

-¡Bella! – Exclamó Alice, mientras se levantaba y me daba un abrazó. - ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Hola Alice, Rose. – Respondí con una sonrisa y correspondiéndole el abrazo. Le hice una seña a Rose para que se uniera al abrazo. Y así duramos unos segundos.

-Hola Bella. – Saludo Rose.- ¿Estás lista para iniciar tu cambio de look?

"_¿Cambio de look? Lo feo no se me quitará ni con diez mil cambios de look. " _

-Claro. – Sonreí falsamente. Rose me miro correspondiéndome la sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de cuan fingida era esta.

-¿Nos vamos, Bella? – Pregunto Alice enarcando una de sus perfectas cejas en la entrada de mi habitación. – Mi auto nos está esperando…

-Sí, Alice, sí…

"_Camino a odiarme un poco más…"_

**...**

**Gracias a todos los demás que dejaron review, me alegra que les gustara. Realmente creí que ya nadie leería la historia, pero ya vi que no es así.**

**_Maleja Twihard:_ Gracias por hacer que me de cuenta de mi error. Soy plenamente consciente de que debo seguir las pautas del libro, mi error se debe a que escribí el capítulo anterior en una minilaptop, cosa que a mi se me hace muy incómoda por su pequeño teclado. Me disculpo por pequeño desliz. **

**EDITADO. 06/07/2013**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo IV: Las compras para una… ¿Fiesta? **

**Disclaimer: Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son de Sthepanie Meyer, solo la trama de la historia es mía.**

…

Luego de despedirnos de mi madre, nos fuimos rumbo a un SPA, en Port Angeles. Claramente, cortesía de Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale.

El recibidor era bastante grande, con el suelo brillante e iluminado tenuemente con luces amarillas, las paredes estaban pintadas de colores pasteles, dándole un aspecto relajante y tranquilo al lugar, contaba con varios muebles colocados estratégicamente en varios lugares, con una pequeña mesa en frente, decorada con pequeñas tarjetas de presentación del spa, pequeños ramos de flores, o unas bolsitas con caramelos. Camine hasta sentarme en unos de los sillones, junto con Rose. Mientras, Alice caminaba a la recepción donde una de las chicas la atendió con gusto.

"_Esto es mucho…" _

El sólo pensar que tendría que desnudarme, dejar que me hicieran masajes en mi asqueroso cuerpo. La sola idea hacía que el pánico inundara mi ser. Dure un rato con la cabeza gacha, con mi cabello cubriéndome los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿No querías venir al hotel? – Pregunto Rose en tono preocupado.

-No, no es eso…es sólo que….-

"_Imposible, no puedo decirle. " _

-Nada, olvídalo. – Sonreí levemente, mientras me sentaba totalmente derecha y con mi rostro despejado.

Rose me miro con desconfianza. Más no pudo decir nada ya que Alice llego dando pequeños brinquitos hacia nosotras.

-Bella, quita esa cara de amargada. – Ordeno con el ceño fruncido. – Lo primero que vamos a hacer, es depilarnos, así que ve preparándote…

-¡¿Qué!? – Medio grite, alarmada. - ¡Pero si yo nunca me he depilado con cera caliente! –

-Pues, al parecer hoy te depilaras con cera caliente, Bella. – Rió Rosalie.

-No quiero. – Negué fervientemente con la cabeza.- No y no.

-Bella…-El aura tenebrosa que expulso Alice desde su pequeño cuerpecito, me hizo sentir escalofríos. – Linda Bella…Claro que lo harás, ¿Verdad que sí? – Sonrió angelicalmente.

"_Dios, te juro que como este en el cielo, vamos a tener tu y yo una charla realmente seria. "_

Trague saliva ruidosamente.

-Ehm…-Tosí. – Am...

-Isabella…-

Suspire resignada.

-Está bien, Alice. – Respondí.

Rosalie me miro aguantándose la risa y con una cara de _  
"Eres una completa sometida, Bella. "_

-Rose…-Le llame. – No te burles. – Dije con pequeñas lagrimitas fingidas en mis ojos.

-Lo siento, Bella. Pero es que ver como Alice en ese pequeño contenedor que es su cuerpo, somete a tantas personas a su paso…

Y así comenzamos una pequeña discusión entre nosotras tres…

-¡Ey! ¡Yo no soy pequeña! – Se quejó Alice.

-No, solo eres un duendecillo. – Apunte yo.

-Toma esa Alice. – Se burló Rosalie.

-Esto…Disculpen…- Nos interrumpió la misma chica que atendió a Alice en recepción. – Ya todo está listo, pueden pasar para la depilación…

Le mande una mirada fulminante al duende malévolo.

"_Ya que…terminemos con esto…"_

…

Luego de la tortura con la depilación, y de que mis suplicas fueran ignoradas por una tranquila Alice, y de que sintiera que si me movía realmente se me iba a salir algo por los poros de mi piel, nos hicimos la manicure y pedicure, nos dieran masajes y utilizar el sauna, por fin, nos fuimos a hacer unas compras. Pero antes, decidí tomarme un café, debido al adormecimiento por el resto del tratamiento en el spa.

Yo enserio no quería ir de compras…

"_Realmente soy una sometida…" _

Pasaron varias horas en las que fui arrastrada por el centro comercial, y cada una tenía tres vestidos con sus respectivos accesorios, ahora lo que yo me preguntaba…

"_¿Por qué compramos vestidos si no vamos a ir a ninguna fiesta?"_

Tarde unos segundos en reaccionar.

"_La voy a matar…" _

Estábamos paradas al frente de una tienda _Victoria Secret's, _a la que Rose no aguantó, y entró. Así que aproveche para intentar "hablar" con Alice.

-Alice…-La llame.

-¿Sí, Bella?-

-¿Para qué son todas estas cosas?- Le pregunte con la mirada fija en una de las chicas que atendían la tienda, y que en esos momentos hablaba con Rose. Tenía un cuerpo espectacular que resaltaba con los pantalones negros y la camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos. Su cabello color negro hasta la cintura, hacía que sus ojos miel resaltaran.

-Bella, ¡Es una sorpresa! – Exclamó felizmente.

-No me gustan las sorpresas, Alice. Y lo sabes. – Automáticamente, hizo un puchero de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia.

-Pero Bella, yo…tu mejor amiga, sólo quiero darte una sorpresa para animarte…estos días no has estado bien…y yo sólo quiero sacarte un rato para que te deshagas de esos problemas…- Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos.

"_¿Por qué nadie me explica cómo es que Alice convence a todo el mundo? "_

_-_Está bien Alice, pero esto te costara tres salidas de compras…- Me reí burlonamente.

-¿¡Qué!? – Se quejó como niña pequeña. - ¡Pero, Bella! ¡Si yo solo quiero hacerte feliz!… - Lloriqueo.

"_Sí, claro…"_

-No, Alice. Tres compras, ya lo dije. –

-Dos. –

-Tres. –

-Una. –

-Dos. -

-Una. –

-Cuatro. –

-¡No! ¡Ok, dejémoslo en dos! –

Mire a Alice y embocé una pequeña sonrisa. Y ella como respuesta, me miro con enojo. _"Primera vez en mi vida que le gano a Alice…" _

-¡Ey, Rose! ¡Tenemos que irnos! – Le gritó Alice a Rose, quién volteo como un resorte y se despidió. Caminando hacia nosotras, y una vez estuvo a nuestro lado, saco una bolsa de Victorias Secret's.

-Estamos listas para esta noche. – Embozó una sonrisa picarona.

-Oh, sí…- Rió Alice y me miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-En qué me he metido…- Suspire.

-¡Estás en nuestras manos, Bella!- Dijo Rose mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-¡Por eso mismo es por lo que me preocupo!- Respondí yo.

-Oh, vamos, ni que te fuéramos a matar. –

-No, pero si es algo cercano a ello. –

-Deja de quejarte Bella. – Dijo Alice. – Vas a quedar hermosa, y punto.

"_Yo… ¿Hermosa?...Ni en sueños…Con este cuerpo tan…" _

-No dudo de ello, Alice. – Mentí. Me estaba volviendo tan buena mintiendo…

Vimos unas que otras tiendas, pagamos el ticket del estacionamiento, y entre risas y chistes, nos montamos en el auto de Alice, quién lo prendió he inmediatamente coloco la radio. E inmediatamente la canción _I knew you were trouble _de Taylor Swift sonó. Yo comencé a cantarla suavemente, y al segundo, se me unieron Alice y Rose. Una vez termino la canción, y que nosotras paráramos de cantar, nos reímos suavemente.

Las miré con cariño.

"_Al menos…las tengo a ellas…" _

…

**A quién les guste, también edite mi One-shot. A ver si les agrada:**

** s/6935682/1/Un-dolor-sincero-One-shot**

**EDITADO 10/07/2013**


End file.
